Against The Wall
by purplecake42
Summary: They can't control themselves


**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

 **Takes place around season 7...**

He moved against her. His hand slid up her back under her shirt as she pressed herself against him, panting into his ear, her hands tangled in his hair. He moaned softly as he felt her tongue flick against his lobe and he knew he'd never been this hard.

"Diane…" he whispered.

She sighed as he said her name, reaching down to unzip him, needing to feel his swollen hardness in her hand. He gasped as she encircled him, as he reached around to her front, palming her breast and running his thumb over her erect nipple. Their faces rubbed against each other and he gently took her mouth with his, sliding his full lips against hers, feeling her respond, tasting the bit of her tongue she lightly let slip against his.

He pushed up her thin skirt, his elegant fingers reaching under it and tugging at the delicate fabric of her panties, pushing them down, and groaned as she stepped out of them. She took his hot member and rubbed it against her exposed, wet center, nearly sending him over the edge as he lost himself, pushing against her, wanting in, __wanting in…__

She kissed his jawline, his soft, new beard just slightly scratching the smooth skin of her cheek, and she whispered "Kurt…" He moaned and she said "I want you here...inside me, __god Kurt… now. "__

He planted his hand against the wall at her waist and she draped her toned leg over his arm, exposing her wet heated core and she cried out as she slid the tip of him between her slippery folds.

He gasped as he pushed, finally, into her, her soaking wetness surrounding him with tight heat and he buried his face into her neck, groaning as he thrust into her again and again, bracing against the wall, feeling nothing but her warm, slick center surrounding him, clenching him, tightening around him with every thrust. Her head thrown back against the wall, his lips fastened on her throat… his wife, his Diane, oh god, ahhhh, he moaned as he fucked her, her breathless voice turning him on.

"Kurt, god yes, do it ahhh, do it, just like that… just…" she gripped his shoulders through his jacket and she couldn't get close enough to… her husband, her cowboy… her love.

He pinned her hand to the wall with his own, entwining their fingers as he felt himself racing towards release. Diane bucked against him, meeting his every thrust, both of them grunting and gasping in time to their rhythm. He tried to slow down but he couldn't and he cried out her name against her throat as he came hard, shooting into her for what seemed like endless moments.

He felt his legs go weak and he pressed his forehead against hers, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. She captured his mouth with hers, kissing him softly as she slowed her movements, his cock still twitching inside her. She hadn't reached her peak yet and Kurt knew that, he knew she was close. "Don't move," he whispered against her mouth.

He slowly pulled out of her and got on his knees, gently spreading her legs even further apart. He watched his spunk run out of her and bent his head to her engorged nub, flicking it with his sharpened tongue, then laving at it, flattening his tongue and licking her slowly, gradually.

Diane threw her head back again and dug her hands into his soft hair, her fingers tangling in his highlights. She pushed herself against his mouth, lost in the sensation of his thick, warm lips sliding across her clit as his wet tongue kept at pleasing her, mercilessly licking, lightly sucking all around her very core. Her abdomen coiled tighter and tighter as her release neared, and it was her turn to cry out, muffling her scream as he brought her to her thundering end.

She came in forceful, powerful waves of ecstasy again and again and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as they washed over her four, five, six times…

Kurt watched her come, getting aroused again at the sight of her losing control, knowing he had brought her there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her spasming body, the way her breasts moved, her stomach flexed, her open mouth gasped her pleasure.

She smiled when it was done, shyly looking up at him heavy-lidded as he stood up in front of her, tucking himself back in and zipping up. He gently reached to push her skirt down, and slid her bra back over her breasts, kissing each nipple as he did so. She reached a hand up to run her thumb across his cheekbone and sighed as he turned his face to kiss her palm, his eyes closed.

"I love you." she whispered, tucking in her shirt as her breathing returned to somewhat normal.

"I love you too," he said. Pushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear and the corners of his mouth turned up in that tentative smile she loved so much. "Are you ready to go home now, Ms. Lockhart?"

"If I can make my legs move," she countered, "thanks for your concern, Mr. McVeigh." She winked at him.

"Anytime," he joked, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched her walk to the door. He bent down and picked up her panties, putting them in his jacket pocket. It was a thing of theirs that if they were in a public place, he would always take them afterwards, and he smirked to himself.

It wouldn't do to have that room of junior associates guessing what they'd been up to.

 **Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
